


洛夫伦篇

by AndersonChang



Series: 萨拉赫的朝圣 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersonChang/pseuds/AndersonChang
Relationships: hint of Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah
Series: 萨拉赫的朝圣 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704142
Kudos: 3





	洛夫伦篇

手机嗡嗡震动提醒着德扬收到了新的消息，若不是因为利物浦今夏异常的闷热而自己的老公寓里面并没有空调的缘故，可能得到第二天早上他才会留意到这条消息。发送者的上一条短讯已经是两年前，德扬想着自己已经两年没有收到来自穆罕默德的任何消息了，因暑热而缺乏睡眠的倦怠神情一扫而光，他急忙将手指按在指纹识别器上。一次……两次……三次……四次……然后线性马达震动着告诉他识别失败。“操。”德扬骂道。屏幕上显示出“需要密码以启用触控ID”。顿时的大脑短路，德扬忘记了是怎样的一串排列组合。拇指悬在屏幕上方片刻后，他放弃了思索，于是便将手机扔在一旁，选择了另一段回忆。德扬顺着回忆的缆绳追溯到两年前的一个夏夜，那段记忆在时间的侵蚀下已经支离破碎，往昔只剩下片段，他甚至记不清争吵的缘由，只是自那一夜以后，尽管穆罕默德并没有将他屏蔽，可是对方仿佛消失了一般，杳无音信。出于尊重对方的选择，德扬放弃了对他的情感，甚至放弃了保持礼貌性的友谊。数月之后在一次聚会上，朋友提到了穆罕默德，他询问德扬是否还与之有任何联系。数秒钟的愣神之后，德扬轻描淡写地做出了否定的回答。朋友进一步追问了原因，德扬同样以毫不在意的口吻略略地说了自己和穆罕默德的过往——如何在读书会相识并发展为亲密无间的好友，以及自己如何误解了两人的关系并作出了一些当时后悔万分的举动，最后表示两人尽管形同陌路但是他自己早已释然。

“已经好几个月没和他联系了。”德扬说。

“真可惜啊，一直觉得你们俩是很可爱的一对恋人呢。”

异常闷热的今夏，酷暑淤积至今晚，天空终于有了一丝下雨的征兆。穆罕默德突如其来的短讯将德扬带入了回忆，现在想来他觉得自己两年前所谓的尊重、放弃，更多是出自于恐惧——恐惧本以无法弥合的裂痕进一步扩大，恐惧曾经和他共有的美好回忆在争吵中化作厌恶，或者说恐惧自己对他的情感会撕扯掉仅有的尊严。而德扬可悲地发现自己交往过的每一个男人中都或多或少带着一点穆罕默德的影子，自己的每一段感情经历——包括最近和塞姆·福萨里科以和平分手的恋爱，均是某种徒劳的试图以一层又一层的过往将自己最无颜面对的过去掩埋的尝试。那天晚上的暑热在暴雨中结束，雨打树叶的声音格外安神，德扬梦到了自己年轻时候的性幻想对象——母亲以前在生意上的合作伙伴，一名年长了自己将近三十岁的男性。前些日子他在利物浦差旅之余拜访了德扬，两人在一间俄罗斯餐厅用晚餐。聊天内容起始于多年未见双方所发生的巨大变化，他依然如德扬记忆中的一样瘦削俊朗，眼神中总是流露着无畏的坚毅，而德扬如他所说似乎是因为利物浦常年的阴霾天的原因有些苍白疲倦。他们又聊到了工作，德扬昨晚才和自己母亲聊到了自己辞职的事情而现在依然如实相告，德扬说自己并不喜欢之前那份工作所以辞职，目前在一间书店打工，尽管收入远不如从前，但是他过的很轻松。言谈间，那人的神情变得凝重忧郁。一种无奈，一种垂垂老矣而回忆着过去的青年时代同时羡艳着餐桌对面的人能有足够的时间去试错的感怀。于是德扬便也和那人一道回忆起了十年前的一段旅途，那时候两家人一起自驾摩洛哥，旅程的第二天晚上他们翻越阿拉斯加山脉前往菲斯，当那人提出需要有一名副驾熬夜陪同的时候，德扬自告奋勇。彼时他表示这个任务最适合如他一般的精力旺盛的年轻人了，而实际上他从没告诉过任何人当时主动请缨主要原因是自己喜欢那人。穆罕默德和那人一样，有着某种相似的孤独卓然的气质，而孤独的人似乎总是相互吸引。到底德扬觉得自己也是一个孤独的人。第二天早上他醒来的时候，外面已经下过雨了，于是夏天又恢复了往日的清凉，那一夜，他睡得很安稳，自从穆罕默德似乎人间蒸发以后，他从未如此安眠。


End file.
